My Little Randomness
by Darien Moonlight
Summary: una serie de mini oneshots o sketches, como quieran llamarles, sobre los diferentes personajes de MLP sin exepción, varios segmentos sobre los "extra", uno cuantos OC y ¿por que no? FAN SERVICE, minimo 3 sketches por capitulo, clasificado T por mientras
1. Chapter 1

HOLA EVERYBRONY, bueno, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, si no entienden bien el concepto no duden en preguntar, tambien se aceptan sugerencias e ideas. los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust.

* * *

*Lecciones humanas, por la Dra. Heartstrings*

Se puede ver el seco y hermoso paisaje de la sabana como fondo, la cámara se mueve hacia la derecha y nos encontramos con una unicornio color turquesa con un traje color caqui y unos lentes que le dan un aire intelectual.

–Buen día todo pony, me complace que me acompañen en esta visita al fascinante mundo humano, soy la Doctora Lyra Heartstrings y como camarógrafa tenemos a mi asistente Bon-Bon –

–Hola – se asoma una pony color crema y crin de color rosa y azul

–hoy veremos reales especímenes humanos en su ritual alimenticio, o como ellos lo llaman "la hora de cenar"–

–pero Lyra, así también lo llamamos noso…–

– ¡shhh! Ya va a comenzar, trae la cámara –

Las dos ponys se van arrastrando hasta una casa, las dos se acercan a una ventana, una a cada lado.

–Miren eso, aquí es donde el miembro maternal de la manada hace su llamado para invocar a sus crías hasta el punto del ritual –

–no creo que alguien entienda de lo que estas hablando Lyra –

–Doctora Heartstrings, si no es mucha molestia, ahora ¿podrías quedarte callana? Nos van a descubrir –

Las ponys se asoman por la ventana, se ve una mujer adulta poniendo los platos en la mesa

– ¡niños, vengan a comer! –

Llegan corriendo dos niñas, al parecer gemelas, hasta el comedor, entre empujones y jalones de cabello intentan sentarse en una sola silla

– ¡quítate, yo gane el lugar! –

– ¡no es cierto, tú te sentaste aquí ayer! –

– ¡no es cierto!, ¡mamá! –

– ¡cállense las dos, ya me tienen harta con sus peleas, agarren otra silla y siéntense o me las agarro a cintarazos! – como por arte de magia las niñas se sientan cada una del lado contrario de la mesa.

Lyra voltea a la cámara:

–Y así es como la madre reafirma su autoridad y reprime a sus crías clonadas por su estupidez, aunque según mis estudios, los casos de crías idénticas suelen explicarse que durante la gestación solo alcanzo medio cerebro para cada una –

–Lyra, digo, Doctora Heartstrings, ¡ESO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO!, además ¿como puede afirmar eso? ¿a caso ya hecho autopsias y análisis directas de verdaderos cuerpos humanos sin la autorización de ninguna autoridad científica de Equestria? –

Lyra patea un costal con manchas rojas que esta detrás de ella hacia unos arbustos cercanos -Nnnope, y si sigues haciendo ese tipo de preguntas te quitare del documental-

– (Suspiro) esta bien, sigue hablando cosas sin sentido –

– ¡shhh! Aquí viene otra de las crías, pero esta es más grande –

Aparece una chica con unos audífonos colgando del cuello a todo volumen

–Hasta que bajaste a comer, creí que ya no ibas a comer nunca más –

–¡Ah! Este espécimen aparentemente es de la clase _stupidus rubius_, la cual tiene como principal característica ser de pelaje rubio lleno de productos químicos, lo que ocasiona que tengan poca capacidad neuronal, entre otros hábitos desagradables, pero descuiden, no todas de pelaje rubio son así, tal vez ella sea de también una excepción –

Volviendo al interior de la casa:

–ósea no we, obvio no voy a mete nada de esa basura llena de grasa en mi boca, ósea cero cool ¿como puedes pensar en engordarme así?, eres de lo peor , arruinan mi vida, ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!, me encerrar en mi cuarto a escuchar a mi novio Justin que algún día vendrá y me sacara de este manicomio –

La chica sale corriendo.

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa, nuestras observadoras ponys se quedan con los ojos de plato –Olvídenlo, es de los casos perdidos –

– ¿A dónde fue? –

–De seguro a clopearse, pero sin cascos –

– ¡¿que?! –

–Nada, bueno, tanto observar a los humanos alimentándose me dio hambre, ¿que dices?–

–Bueno mi también me dio hambre y ya quiero descansar…–

–Bien – saca una escopeta – ¿cual quieres?, yo pido la rubia, sus sesos son más tiernitos-

- espera, ¡¿QUE? ¡LYRA, DEJA ESO! ¡REGRESA!-

Bon-bon corre tras Lyra y deja caer la cámara lo que ocasiona que…. Efwrgq3yh3h (se apaga la camara)

*continuara

*Carrot Joke*

Vemos a nuestra querida pony amarilla con crin rizada color naranja, de nombre Carrot top entrando a su casa

–Derpy, ¿estas en casa?-

La pony se quito la mochila que cargaba en su lomo y la colgó en un perchero a lado de la puerta

–No vas a creer lo que me pasó hoy en el traba…–

La pony no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por un sonido muy fuerte, al parecer algo se había caído, se adentro a un corredor que llevaba a otras habitaciones buscando de donde provenía el ruido cuando escucho otro sonido, o mas bien, una voz:

–E-espera, t-te he d-icho que tengas más cuidado –

Era la voz de su amiga pegaso, pero al parecer no estaba sola.

–Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso, es que, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero es mi primera vez –

Esa voz tan calmada y con un asentó extranjero, no podía ser de otro pony mas que de cierto potro café.

– ¿Pero que están haciendo los dos con la puerta cerrada?- susurro Carrot - tranquila, tiene que haber una explicación sana y lógica para esto, debo calm…- se vio de nuevo interrumpida por un ruido.

–Doctor, tenga mas cuidado, trate de hacerlo despacio y con menos rudeza, o terminara rompiéndolo todo –

–Bueno, es que no es fácil, podrías revisar si el…-

–si, ya esta caliente- dijo Derpy de la forma mas natural y despreocupada.

La cara de Carrot enrojeció totalmente al escuchar la peculiar conversación de los ponys, ya estaba decidida a intervenir cuando se detuvo a meditarlo, – calma Carrot, no puede ser lo que estas pensando, estamos hablando de Derpy, la pony mas inocente que conoces, y del otro… no lo conoces bien y aunque es molesto no puede ser un violad…– de nuevo Carrot fue interrumpida

–bueno, ¿quieres probarlo?-

–No, mejor esperare a que…-

–vamos Derpy, solo una probadita-

–enserio, prefiero esperar-

–Por favooooooor-

–No, ¡Doctor! ¡Ya basta!-

–Solo un poco-

– ¡Quiteme eso de la boca! ¡Me esta manchando!-

Carrot ya no puso soportar mas y abrió de una patada la puerta, – ¡QUITALE LOS CASCOS DE ENCIMA, MALDITO PERVER…! – lo que vio la dejo con los ojos de plato.

En efecto, ahí estaban Derpy y el Doctor, pero no de forma comprometedora. Los dos estaban llenos de harina, mas el doctor, Derpy tenia un gorro de chef (no se como se les llame) y el doctor vestía un delantal algo femenino, como el de las "maid" (¿no debería ser al revés? ¡Pues no! Parte del fanservice, disfrútenlo pegasisters y otakus ;D), para acabarla, el doctor tenia en un casco un tazón con lo que parecía mezcla para muffins, y en la otra tenia un cucharón el cual tenia metido en la boca de Derpy.

Los dos ponys miraban sorprendidos a Carrot, quien aun estaba sin decir nada y co los ojos bien abiertos. Derpy fue la primera que reacciono, quitándose la cuchara de la boca, – ¡Carrot! No te esperaba tan temprano, estoy ense… quiero decir, estamos preparando muffins, ¿verdad doctor? – Dijo la pegaso mirando hacia el potro café, – Si, esta claro, porque yo se cocinar, sobre todo algo muy sencillo como los muffins – dijo es doctor riendo nerviosamente.

Carrot aun seguía en la misma pose, –pe-pero… es que… y… el…– decía Carrot, o por lo menos eso se le entendía, Derpy y el doctor se miraron uno al otro tratándose de explicar el estado de Carrot top, – de seguro estas muy cansada Carrot, ven te llevo a tu cuarto, y después te llevare muffins, solo espera a que se horneen – diciendo esto, Derpy se llevo a la aun paralizada pony naranja, dejando al Doctor en la cocina solo – vaya bonita forma de saludar, y luego dice que yo soy el loco – dijo tomando la charola de los muffins y metiéndola al horno.

Desde afuera de la casa pasaba un pony color rojo oscuro, después este se altero al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, o mas bien, explosión, el pony asustado volteo hacia la casa de donde vino la explosión escuchando gritos, de la casa salio un potro café siendo perseguido por una muy molesta pony naranja la cual es inútilmente detenida por una pegaso gris, – no fue un accidente, así cocino yo con explosiones, le dan mas sabor gritaba el Doctor, – ahora si te mato, ¿me oíste?, ¡TE MATO! – gritó Carrot, – ¡Carrot, no lo hagas! ¡Recuerda tu lugar feliz! –grito Derpy.

*Continuara... tal vez…

*solo toma la botella y háblale a la lámpara* (cap. 1, primera parte)

– ¡Cantinero! Una ronda de lo de siempre- dijo en tono muy animado una pony color lila con crin púrpura que entraba a un típico bar de clase media, el cantinero (un unicornio blanco con crin negra peinada hacia atrás, vestía un delantal azul oscuro), se le quedaba viendo a la pony con cara de fastidio, era el pan de cada día lidiar con la muy alcohólica Berry Punch, ni todos sus años en la escuela de cantineros le sirven contra esa pony. Berry solo se le quedaba viendo con la misma sonrisa boba de siempre y se acerca a la barra.

–Hola Berry- dijo el cantinero en tono cansado- escucha, ya no puedo servirte más tragos, ¡ya me debes 23167 bits! ¿Hasta cuando me vas a pagar? – ¿pagar?, pero claro socio- se sacude entre la crin y salen 2 bits, una pelusa, una polilla muerta, y un ¿¡condón!? ¿¡Y usado!? – Rayos, juraría que la otra vez tenia 2000 bits por aquí, el elefante rosa me lo dijo- dijo Berry

–sabes que, ¡Estoy harto de que me salgas con estupideces!, así que no mas bebida gratis hasta que me pagues- dijo el cantinero quitándole la botella que intentaba robarse – aaaaaah, eres muy malo, ten algo de piedad de mi, que soy una desamparada que nada le sale bien- dijo Berry en tono dramático –¡NO!, mientras que yo este tras esta barra no habrá mas caridad para los deudores- dijo el en tono firme y decidido, Berry solo da un suspiro de resignación y fastidio.

–oye, ¿es cierto que metieron a la cárcel por hacer por alterar el orden al gritarle a un poste de luz, aventarle una botella a un guardia real, y seducir y manosear al mismo poste de luz?- le dice el cantinero.

Berry se queda pensando y después vuelve a su humor alegre de siempre –Ahhhhh… eso…, no hubo problema, unos amigos me ayudaron a escapar haciendo dormir a unos guardias –

Berry se voltea de su silla y apunta con su casco hacia la ventana – mira son ellos, me dejaron unirme a su club y me dejaran hacer "trabajos en el exterior" – el cantinero voltea a ver y se encuentra con cuatro potros altos y fornidos con crin corta y muchos tatuajes y con cara de pocos amigos – B-BERRY...- dijo el cantinero aterrado con la piel aun mas pálida de lo que ya era al ver a semejantes grandulones –Ah, por cierto, les hable de ti y tal parece que te conocen, les dije donde podrían encontrarte, son unos buenos chicos ¿Por qué te ocultabas de ellos?- dijo Berry, de tras de ella aparecieron los cuatro ponys con una expresión asesina mirando hacia el pobre y aterrorizado cantinero

Uno de ellos se acerca y asota contra la pared al cantinero, apretándole el cuello con el casco, se lo llevaron arrastrando hasta la bodega del bar, los otros 3 ponys le siguieron y cerraron la puerta, después solo se podía oír los gritos y suplicas del cantinero. Berry Punch solo se queda seria y pensativa por lo que acaba de pasar –Esto… significa que…- la pony se lanza cual rayo hacia atrás de la barra donde toma varias botellas y se toma varias a la vez – ¡Ya no hay deuda!

Continuara…

* * *

bueno, no olviden dejar reviews, si este proyecto tiene exito, CREANME... *cara seria y se acerca a la camara*... que LO MEJORARE, *volviendo a cara alegre* y agregare varias cosas, bueno, nos vemos al proximo cap, see ya


	2. Chapter 2

¡Oh por Din! La verdad no me esperaba que agradase tanto este fanfic, bueno es hora de subir el volumen, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como lo prometido es deuda, mejorare a cada capitulo

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 2 dedicado a ustedes, queridos lectores, en fin, que comience el show!

Y por cierto, perdonen la gran, gran, GRAN tardanza, pues acabo de comprobar que lo que decían que la universidad no dejaba tiempo libre era verdad,

Reclamos: ninguno de los personajes de My Little Pony: friendship is magic me pertenece, le pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust.

* * *

*Lecciones Humanas, por la Dra. Heartstrings* parte 2

Ahora el escenario es un simple callejón oscuro y sucio, manchado por todos lados de diferentes tipos de fluidos humanos, unos cuantos contenedores de basura y una pony de color crema con un atuendo que constaba de una larga gabardina que cubría hasta sus patas traseras, unos lentes obscuros y un sombrero, algo para disimular su apariencia.

– hola todo pony, soy la camarógrafa y asistente Bon-Bon y ella es la muy prestigiada Doctora y especialista en el mundo huma… ¡Lyra! – grito la pony muy enojada al ver a su compañera que estaba en la calle comprando un hot dog a un vendedor. Bon-bon se acerco a su compañera (con todo y cámara) ya a lado de ella dedicándole una fiera mirada asesina, Lyra, por su parte, estaba disfrutando su hot dog cuando voltea y se topa a su muy molesta asistente.

– ¿quieres? No tiene cebolla – dijo Lyra con la boca llena de comida, Bon-bon no cambio su expresión y solo le tiro el hot dog de los cascos – tienes razón, le hace falta mas mostaza, no sabes preparar hot dogs Chucho – dijo Lyra a el vendedor

– ¡LYRA! Se supone que debemos estar escondidas para observar a los humanos sin perturbar el ambiente ni causar ningún problema, en serio batalle mucho en encontrar este estupido atuendo, y tu estas aquí comprándole no se que a este tipo…– me llamo…– ¡No me interesa!- grito arrojándole el hot dog al pobre chico – y TU, tu me metiste en esta m¡"$·%da de documental y…– fue interrumpida por la pony turquesa quien le dio una buena bofetada

– ¡bon-bon ya cálmate! No estoy vagueando como tú crees, de hecho, conseguí una mejor forma de comprender los hábitos humanos, y esta justo ahí- dijo Lyra apuntando hacia el chico quien seguía lamiendo la mayonesa de su camisa

–Tiene que ser una broma- dijo Bon-bon viendo a Lyra escéptica

–No es broma, se llama Chucho-

–no me llamo…-

–y él será nuestro sujeto de pruebas para dar una respuesta a todos los mitos sobre la humanidad y sus raras costumbres, ¿verdad chucho?

–pero no me…-

–pero ¿no se supone que los humanos no nos deben ver?-

–no te preocupes, el no es de los humanos peligrosos, me lo encontré en la calle tirado y ebrio-

– ¿okay…? tu eres la experta, ¿y que no era vendedor de hot dogs?-

– ¿vas a seguir preguntando o vas a empezar a filmar? ¡Orale mi´jita, como vas!- decía Lyra chocando los cascos.

Bon-bon suspira resignada y levanta la cámara –grabando-

– (aclarando garganta) hola todo pony, soy su anfitriona, la doctora Lyra Heartstrings, hoy solo les anunciare que gracias a mi nuevo descubrimiento al que he llamado "Chucho"…-

–que no me llamo…-

–…podremos saber mas sobre el extraño pero intrigante comportamiento humanos, en el siguiente capitulo será nuestra primera prueba, pero por hoy ¡a comer!- dijo Lyra dándole una mordida a otro hot dog.

Bon-bon baja la cámara –sabes Lyra, admito que me intriga un poco esto-

–Ya ves- dice Lyra con la boca llena

–pero no logro imaginarme que "eso" nos pueda dar respuesta de algo-

–No lo subestimes, Chucho es una caja de misterios y sorpresas- apunta hacia el chico que solo esta rascándose el trasero

–Si tú lo dices-

–además, el podría sernos útil en otras cositas- de dice la unicornio en un tono seductor y guiñándole el ojo

La pony crema solo empieza a retroceder y a mirar extraño a su compañera hasta salir de la escena.

– ¿que? ¡IMAGINA LAS POSIBILIDADES!- dice Lyra siguiéndola

Continuara…

Y así, la nave de los ponys de cristal zarpo hacia un mejor lugar… pero a nadie le importa

* * *

*CMC: Cutie Marck CROSSOVER*

(The Legend of Celestia)

Es un hermoso día en Ecuestria, se puede ver a lo lejos una pequeña aldea en medio del bosque, en donde una pequeña hada de nombre Pinkie esta en su misión de buscar al elegido para salvar el reino de las garras del mal:

– Ufff…. he volado por horas, y ni siquiera hay rastros de ese escurridizo pony héroe, ¿donde se habrá metido? Ya busque por todas partes y he preguntado a todo pony, y solo han huido de mi, que raro, no veo el problema, son de verdad ponys muy groseros, dicen que hablo mucho pero yo creo que exageran, solo quiero ser de ayuda, bueno, si eso piensan solo me limitare a decir frases cortas como "hey", "listen" o "watch out" Jeje suena muy divertido: hey, hey, listen, chimi cherry, cherry changa, listen chimi cherry…– la pequeña hada fue interrumpida por un pony (de crin y pelaje verde) quien estaba temblando y traía jalando a otro pony (pelaje rubio y ropa verde, ya saben) a la fuerza.

– ¡POR FAVOR! Aquí tienes al pony que buscas pero CALLATE YA – dijo dejando al otro pony y huyendo lo más rápido que podía hasta su casa, el otro pony trataba de decir algo, pero al parecer no podía hablar.

– ¡Oh, HI!, me llamo Pinkie, de ahora en adelante seré tu hada, podemos hacer cupcakes y hacer fiestas, de hecho, deberíamos hacer una ahora, será muy divertido, ¿te gusta el pastel? Puede que seas alergico, yo tenia un primo que..-

*3 horas despues

–y cuando desperto tenia 37 años y le faltaba un riñon, jajajajaja- decia la molesta hada-pony mientras que el pobre pony estaba en posición fetal y con la mirada perdida-

* 6 horas después (3 invertidas en el templo de agua)

El pony y pinkie llegan hasta la torre del castillo del tirano Gannoncolt, llegando hasta donde esta él, Un alicornio fornido color negro con túnica negra y melena roja

–has sido muy valiente al llegar hasta aquí, pequeño pony (jajaja he say it, he say it xD)- dijo

el pony iba a hablar cuando la hada parlanchina se le adelanto, haciendo que este se enfureciera –regresanos a la princesa- dijo Pinkie en modo retador

–o si no ¿que?- dijo el malvado equino de forma burlona

entonces el pony- héroe lanzo a la hada hacia Ganon y salio huyendo del lugar cerrando las puertas tras el, no paso ni 10 minutos cuando un gran estruendo hizo que el lugar se derrumbara.

entre los escombros salio el pony de crin rubia muy aturdido, después vio a Pinkie apareció frente a el

–ufff eso fue raro, estaba con ese extraño pony y empece a contarle uno de mis chistes, entonces hizo una magia muy rara y ¡dum! ¡plash! todo empezó a caerse y la verdad fue emocionante correr por nuestras vidas y... ¡oye! ¿donde esta la princesa?- dijo Pinkie, cuando pony-Link lanzo un grito de desesperacion y al final quedo desmayado

* * *

*¿What time is it? Is MANE 6 TIME (humanizado)* primera parte

Era Nightmare Night y todo el mundo estaba disfrazado y rondando por las calles en busca de dulces. Bueno, todos, excepto una chica de cabello multicolor que estaba cómodamente en su casa-mansión dormida en un gran sillón frente a la tele, no le interesaba mucho ir a pedir dulces ni tenia ganas de ir a asustar a los niños asi que decidió quedarse en casa.

Dormía placidamente hasta que el el teléfono empezo a timbrar

–enserio quiero ser un Wonderbolt… pero no… seas rudo…ah… ahí no…- decía la aun dormida chica, el teléfono sono un par de veces mas hasta que al fin despertó de su… extraño sueño.

–diga su nombre para ir hasta su casa y partirle el…- dijo Rainbow con muy mal humor

–tranquila Dashie, soy yo, Pinkie, lamento haber interrumpido tus sueños eróticos pero…-

– ¡QUE! Yo… yo no estaba… es decir… como lo- decía Rainbow muy apenada –bueno, no importa, ¿que es lo que quieres Pinkie?-

– ¿Ya lo olvidaste?, hoy es la fiesta de Nightmare Night en casa de Rarity, y tú me ibas a ayudar con los postres, lo prometiste-

–lo siento Pinkie, estoy muy ocupada entrenando y no podré asistir- dijo Rainbow cambiándole a la tele con pesadez

–Pero Rainbow- la voz de Pinkie se torno muy seria y algo aterradora –hiciste una Pinkie-promesa, y nadie rompe una Pinkie-promesa-

Rainbow sin prestar nada de atención a Pinkie solo siguió con su misma flojera –será para la otra Pinkie, me saludas a las chicas-

Antes de que pudiera colgar, Rainbow alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Pinkie aun mas aterradora –la vas a pagar Rainbow Dash, y muy caro te saldrá- se colgó la llamada.

– ¡Ashhh! Esa chica debería conseguirse novio- dijo después siguió viendo la televisión.

Paso casi una hora cuando Rainbow estaba nuevamente dormida.

–oh, Soarin…enséñame mas de…tus trucos…- decía la chica gimiendo en sus pervertidos sueños, cuando sonó su celular, despertándola de nuevo y de mal genio.

–Es que nadie puede ser feliz ni siquiera en sue…- fue interrumpida por una voz muy alarmada.

–Rainbow, soy Rarity- decía en voz baja pero se notaba desesperada

–ya se lo de la fiesta Rarity, pero estoy ocupada y…- de nuevo fue interrumpida

– ¡Tu no entiendes!- dijo son poder contener la desesperación –ella te quiere a ti-

– ¿quien? ¿Qué esta pasando?- decía Rainbow algo asustada esperando una respuesta de Rarity, pero escucho otra voz

–Raaaaarityyyyyy… seeee queeeeee eesssstassss aaquiiiii- a Rainbow se le tiño la melena de blanco al escuchar eso, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

–por favor sálvame Dashie- dijo Rarity a punto de llorar, un fuerte sonido hizo que la chica soltara un estremecedor grito y después… la llamada termino.

Rainbow no podía creer lo que había pasado, o escuchado. Pensaba que todo tenia una explicación lógica y racional… pero no se le ocurría ninguna explicación para esto. Rápidamente tomo su celular y llamo a la única persona que podía ayudarla pero… *toc, toc, toc* alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Rainbow se levanto del sillón y tomo un bat de baseball que estaba a su alcance (primera vez que agradece no recoger sus cosas), lentamente se acerco a la puerta, su corazón latía mas a cada centímetro que avanzaba, ya en frente de la puerta se puso en posición de combate.

–s-sea quien sea... eh… no tengo dulces… a-así q-que… l-largo de aquí- dijo Rainbow sin dejar de templar

–R-Rainbow, soy Fluttershy- dijo una vocecita detrás de la puerta. Rainbow jamás de había alegrado tanto de ver a Fluttershy, soltó el bat y tomo la perilla, pero se detuvo en seco.

–espera, Fluttershy nunca sale en Nightmare Night- dijo Rainbow

–e-esto, i-iba hacia l-la f-fiesta, p-pero me daba m-miedo ir sola, así que vine p-por ti-

– ¿a si? ¿Y porque solo conmigo? ¿Por qué no mejor con Applejack o Big Mac?, no te creo nada-

–p-pero, y-yo…-

–Solo si dices algo que solo Fluttershy diría te creeré- dijo Rainbow decidida

–p-pero no la recuerdo-decía Fluttershy algo confundida, –pues lo siento mucho, pero te quedaras ahí- dijo Rainbow –esa bien… es… ¿es pegasos?-

–No- dijo recargándose en la pared

–E-es yay?-

–Más fuerte-

–Yay- dijo con su característica vocecita

–mmm…. No es esa-

–Rainbow, por favor abre… ¡AAAHHHHHH!- Fluttershy soltó un estremecedor grito haciendo que Dashie saliera rápidamente a ayudar a su amiga. Salio casi disparada de la casa topándose con Fluttershy desmayada, y lo que vio después le heló la sangre por completo.

* * *

Continuara…

Lo se, yo terriblemente atrasado y ustedes dándome buenas criticas, no las merezco queridos lectores *música de fondo deprimente y Darien se limpia las lagrimas* pero les prometo que les compensare en el próximo cap, lo Pinkie-prometo!

Pinkie: ya lo dijiste Darien

Darien: Ahh! Pinkie, no te salgas de la historia, yo soy el escritor y narrador y solo yo puedo hablar aquí ¬¬

Pinkie: al parecer no, jejeje, este lugar es genial! mira todo lo que hay aquí

Darien: si este es mi cuarto, no toques nada que solo lo limpio una vez al año

Pinkie: oh! Mira que lindo dibujo de Twilight y yo, que tiernas y cariñosas nos dibujaron

Darien: EH! Ese es de un amigo ¬/¬ *se lo quita* YA SE! Pinkie, te gustaría ser la estrella en el próximo cap?

Pinkie: WOW! De verdad? Siempre quise ser una estrella, pero que tipo de estrella hablamos? Me gustaría ser famosa, pero tampoco seria malo ser una estrella en el cielo, podría ver a todo pony, me gustaría ser una estrella, así como Fluttershy quiere ser un árbol, pero eso es muy tonto, que tiene un árbol que una estrella no tenga?…

Darien: tomare eso como un si…

Bueno mis queridos lectores, me despido, y ya saben, en el próximo capitulo Pinkie Pie tendrá participación en cada sketch. recuerden dejar sus reviews si tienen preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, planes para dominar el mundo, consejos, tips, pasteles, potato, tomato , tuya, mía, tenga, tómala, chútala, ZAMBOMBAZO GOOOOOOOOOOOL… *aclarando la garganta* bueno ya me entienden.

Así que, ahí nos leemos…


End file.
